Mechanical Animal
by MookieRoo
Summary: A boring summer night provokes a game between Beck and Jade with an unexpected ending. VERSION ESPAÑOL TAMBIÉN DISPONIBLE EN MI PERFIL.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

* * *

Summer, night, heat, reluctance, everything was set for another boring evening at the West's home. Beck didn't know what to do to overcome the distressing routine that had sunk in his relationship with Jade.

He had dressed better than usual but still maintained his casual looks, some bleached jeans, strategically cut to appear indifferent, a long sleeves green shirt that fitted his body perfectly and a wide V neck, the Bade necklace that Jade and him had bought together and some high black boots opened halfway. His hair, longer than usual, was tied in a low ponytail and he had grown some beard for a few days, which gave him a more adult and totally sexy look. At least that's what his girlfriend thought when she opened the door.

"Hmm!" She murmured smiling with a unique lustful look. Beck knew he had achieved his first objective, to make his girlfriend pay him some attention. "Not Bad Babe!"

Now, to the second part of his plan, leave the house.

Jade grabbed his wrist and gave him a tug to her room, maybe we wouldn't need a second part, but the moment he crossed the portal, he noted that his girlfriend's plan was once again to watch a movie and play cards.

_Why can't it be gambling and hookers? It's always the same_, he thought with a sigh of frustration, fortunately nobody heard him.

"¿Jade?"

"Mm hmm, come sit with me, the film is about to start," she gave a couple of taps on the bed.

"What if we go out tonight to the Gorilla Club. You always manage to have fun there with the misery of others or their open wounds."

The boy was standing leaning on the doorframe. It was decided, he wasn't going to spend another night repeating this absurd horror film that had become his girlfriend's obsession. She looked at him defiant and refused, she didn't want to go out, much less socialize, but the idea of seeing the blood and pain of the idiots playing the games caught her attention.

"I don't want to go Beck, is it that hard to understand?" She said annoyed as her boyfriend insisted for the umpteenth time. "Come on Jade! I'm sick of staying in all nights locked up doing nothing."

"We're watching a movie, the best one of all, The Scissoring."

"The same we've watched five times this week."

Jade crossed her arms resting her body against the back of the bed soundlessly for a few minutes. "Well, I'm out," he said turning around before being stopped by three words.

"Fine, let's go!" She said applicant as ever. "But on one condition, if we go it will be on my rules or we won't, period."

"Whatever you want Babe."

"Tonight is game night and if I win you have to watch The Scissoring with me every day for the rest of the summer."

"That's not fair, the last four times we played _Who Conquers_ you won within the first ten minutes," Beck complained with a grin, he knew Jade would force him to watch that atrocity anyway, no one would lose here, the second part of the plan was soon a success. "Take it or leave," she said calmly, thinking that most likely her boyfriend would give up and sit by her side, but he didn't.

"Perfect, but if I win you'll spend the night at my RV."

"Oh yeah? And what do you think we'll do in your little trailer," she said seductively as she rose from the bed and walked closer to the guy who couldn't do anything but swallow hard and straighten up to catch his sexy girlfriend's red lips.

"Sex, as much as I want, all night long, no buts, no complaints, no _I do what I want Beck_. Got it?"

"As you wish, I'll win, as always," she whispered barely touching his lips as he sang victory inside. "Wait for me outside, give me fifteen minutes to get ready and I'll come out."

_Great_, he thought as he left the gloomy mansion and started the car eager to get to that place and finish the little game as quickly as possible. The truth is that Jade won not because Beck couldn't conquer the goal of the game, but because if he did Jade would annihilate him almost literally. Besides, the point of it all was to make his girlfriend horny enough for him to get what he wanted at the end of the night... aside of watching her make out with a random girl, as she rarely chose a male target.

And there it was, the vision of his girl, as always dressed for a conquest with her black skinny jeans; a purple, almost black, very low cut top that showed off her Bade necklace and a fitted flannel shirt that accentuated her big... _attributes_. Beck drooled from the driver's seat, but who wouldn't, is Jade West!

"You like what you see?" She asked with grace at the sight of her boyfriend's jaw bump the floor of how dumbfounded he was. He made a delighted gesture, closed his mouth and started the car heading to their final destination.

Upon arrival, the bouncer held Beck while Jade, of course, got in with no problem without even stopping at the door. First point of the night for the girl with the blue eyes.

As Beck solved his problem with the manager, Jade began to find her prey. All the same kids were inside, that's why she disliked returning to the stupid club, _the popular nightclub_, _Yuk!_ She thought watching the young disheveled on the game's lines, there was no one that called her attention.

She started going down the stairs quietly waiting for her boyfriend to join her, when she spotted the mechanical rabbit that Cat loved so much but now carried on his back a slender brown-haired girl. Jade moved slightly, tilting her head, trying to make out who the owner of that so attractive body was, but she failed as the animal was giving its back to her as well as her new goal, no matter who it was, there was no one else in the whole place that interested her.

_Do I Wanna Know_ by _Arctic Monkeys_ began playing in the background while the rabbit was turned on.

Jade stared at the legs that squeezed the huge animal by its sides, clinging tightly to avoid falling. Definitely her owner did her best to keep them toned, you could perfectly see, through her tight pants, the curve of her ankles up to her calves marking the muscle lines the more she held on. She rose her gaze slowly focusing on the rolling, gentle movements generated by the mechanism of the game along with the girl's pelvis that wouldn't let go of it even for a second, she could ride that animal in the sexiest way Jade had ever seen, as if she was enjoying it more than she should. The position in which she was sitting made the line of her jeans delimit her lower back separating a space of at least four inches with that tight gray top she wore. The exposed skin showed two dimples, which caused an unconscious lip bite and a squeeze of the railing. Everyone watched the show but no one was enjoying it as much as Jade.

Her back muscles barely showed but as she looked up she could see her shoulder blades moving back and forth with her body while her owner placed her arms over her head with her hands clasped forcing her long hair to cover her face. Her chest stood out more than anything, the position of the tanned skinned girl revealed her entire front and that top definitely didn't help with the desire she was causing on the whole crowd. She had a couple of small but firm bosoms and her stomach muscles were drawn on the fabric as she rode up, down and twisted on the fucking animal. No matter how fast it was going, the girl mounted it with such talent, just as a professional would, and Jade could only imagine that body on her, doing the same thing, sitting on a chair in skimpy clothes and with her hands caressing those incredible legs, helping her with the same movements of her hips as she took the advantage and ate that neck with kisses.

"Wow!"

"Get away Beck, she's mine."

"Not fair, you didn't wait for me... who the hell is she?"

"She's my conquest tonight. Sorry Babe, I think you'll be alone with your hard on, tonight I'm going home with her."

"We'll see, shall we bet on the same goal?" Said the boy causing a raunchy reaction in his girlfriend.

"Deal, perhaps the two of us will win tonight," she said and reached for a handshake.

The song ended and the girl got down from the lucky rabbit with help of one of the keepers. Beck and Jade stealthily approached the floor letting the brunette fit her clothes before speaking to her, she picked up her brown hair with her hand while trying to relax her breathing.

"TORI?!" The couple said in unison.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"¿B... But what the hell were you doing on that rabbit?" Jade exclaimed surprised that her classmate and non-friend was the one that caused so many emotions less than two minutes ago and which she must now conquer.

"I did pretty well, don't you think?" Tori said with a celebration tone and a smile that betrayed her red cheeks from the exercise she just did.

"Where did you learn to ride that well?" Beck asked with absolute curiosity, this only made him like Tori even more; what they had just witnessed would help him for many nights.

"Cat," was the simple answer of their friend.

"CAT?!" They repeated.

"Hiii!" A voice greeted from behind causing everyone to turn back to see her waving.

"Seriously, Cat?" Jade asked again in awe. _Is she implying what she is implying?_

"Private lessons, you know?" she simply said, turning her gaze to her little friend winking at the same time. Beck and Jade gasped at such confirmation and couldn't make another sound.

"You did superb," the redhead mentioned, swaying from side to side and covering her mouth with her hands, trying to hide a coy smile.

"Shall we go?" Tori asked sweetly, taking her hand. The little girl nodded a few times and looking back waved goodbye with her hand.

"Good luck with the games!" The half-Latina said as they walked away.

The couple remained static for a while. They couldn't believe what just happened, much less everything that Tori had made them feel and... Cat? Seriously, CAT?

"Are we going to your RV now?" Jade asked, regaining her composure.

"Yes, but first lets go and buy The Scissoring."

"Done, Do you still have the dress from when you helped Tori in that movie stun?" She asked raising an eyebrow that left her boyfriend cold.

"We'll take turns," he said maliciously, taking her by the waist towards the exit. "Lets get out of here!"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this little fic. Is appreciate that if you got here you can leave two words in the reviews box. Good, bad, whatever, it is always great to know what you thought.**

**I'll read you. Bye!**


End file.
